Mitchell Galaxy
Mitchell Galaxy (Japanese; ミッチェル銀河, Hepbrun; Mitcheru ginga) is a platform video game developed by AQ Interactive and published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games for the Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It was first released on 1 November 2007 in Japan, 12 November 2007 in North America, 16 November 2007 in Europe and on 29 November 2007 in Australia. It is the third 3D original game in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series and the eighth main installment overall. The game was re-released as a Nintendo Selects title in 2011, and as a download via the Wii U's eShop on 31 May 2015 in Japan, 24 December 2015 in North America, and on 4 February 2016 in Europe. The story revolves around the protagonist, Mitchell, on a quest to save the universe from a new villain named Gordo. The levels in the game are galaxies filled with minor planets and worlds, while gameplay is updated with gravity effects and new power-ups. (New villain named Gordo) The game was a critical and commercial success, having been hailed by critics as one of the greatest and most revolutionary video games of all time, and has won a BAFTA. It is listed among the top-rated games on various aggregate sites, and is the highest-ranked title on review aggregator GameRankings. The game is the eighth best-selling Wii game worldwide with sales of 12.69 million, as well as the best-selling 3D entry in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. A direct sequel, Mitchell Galaxy 2, was released for the Wii in 2010 and A direct remake, Mitchell Galaxy DX, will be released for the Nintendo NX, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in 2017 for the ten year anniversary of the game. Gameplay Premise and setting Mitchell Galaxy is set in outer space, where Mario travels from galaxy to galaxy to collect Power Stars, which are earned by completing levels in galaxies or defeating enemies. Each galaxy contains a number of planets and other space matter for the player to explore. The game uses a new physics system that allows for a unique feature: each celestial object has its own gravitational force, allowing the player to completely circumnavigate rounded or irregular planetoids, walking sideways or upside down. The player can usually jump from one independent object and fall towards another one nearby. Though the main gameplay is in 3D, there are several areas in the game in which the player's movements are restricted to a 2-dimensional plane, an element reminiscent of 2D Mario games. The game's main hub is the Comet Observatory, a spaceship which contains six themed domes that provide access to the forty-two galaxies available in the game. Five of the domes end with a boss level in which the object is to defeat Bowser or Bowser Jr., which then allows the player to access the next dome. When the player first begins the game, access is available to only a few galaxies. However, as more Power Stars are collected, more galaxies become available to the player. When 120 Power Stars are collected, the player gains the ability to play through the game again as Mario's brother Luigi. Gameplay is slightly different while playing as Luigi, as some obstacles can be harder or easier to overcome due to Luigi's higher running speed and lower traction. Once 120 Power Stars are collected with both characters, the player is rewarded one additional challenge for Mario and Luigi to complete, as well as two commemorative pictures that can be sent to the Wii Message Board upon each brother completing the challenge. Controls The player's character is controlled via the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. While most of Mario's abilities are taken directly from Super Mario 64, such as the long jump, wall jumps, and a variety of somersaults, Mario is given new moves that take advantage of the Wii Remote's pointer and motion sensing. The most basic feature is the Star Pointer, which appears on-screen (as long as the remote is pointed at the screen) for the entire game and both marks the position of, and is controlled by, the Wii Remote. First and foremost, the Star Pointer is used to pick up special konpeito-shaped objects called "Star Bits", which are then shot to stun enemies, manipulate obstacles, or feed Hungry Lumas. Secondly, the pointer can latch onto small blue objects called "Pull Stars" that gradually pull Mario through space. Thirdly, if the player becomes encased in a floating bubble, the Star Pointer is used to blow air at it to influence the direction and speed it moves. At one point, the pointer can be used to clear snow. Luigi controls identically to Mario, but he has both better jumping abilities and less traction, making some areas either less or more challenging when playing through the game the second time. The player gains a new ability early in the game, known as the "Spin" technique, which has previously appeared in varying forms since Super Mario World. In Super Mario Galaxy, the Spin is primarily used for melee attacks, as it can stun enemies and shatter objects, and is used to trigger special propellers called "Sling Stars" or "Launch Stars" that launch Mario across large distances through space. The Spin is also used for climbing vines, ice-skating, unscrewing bolts, and for activating several power-ups. Other Wii Remote functions are available for smaller quests, such as surfing aboard a manta ray or balancing atop a large ball and rolling it through an obstacle course. Power-ups and lives Nine power-ups supply Mario with a special costume that grants him new abilities. For example, special Mushrooms bestow the player with a Bee, Boo, or Spring Suit. The Bee Suit allows Mario to temporarily hover through the air, climb special walls, and walk on clouds and flowers; the Boo Suit allows him to float through the air, as well as become transparent and move through certain obstacles; and the Spring Suit allows him to jump to high areas that would otherwise be inaccessible. The Fire Flower, which allows Mario to throw fireballs, makes its 3D debut, and the Ice Flower lets Mario create hexagonal tiles of ice to cover any liquid surface he walks on and allows him to skate across water and lava. The Rainbow Star grants Mario invincibility, allowing him to destroy any enemies that he touches, jump higher and run faster. The Red Star, which is an optional power-up only accessible after completing a certain mission, allows him to fly. Mario's health consists of a three-piece power meter, which is depleted by contact with enemies and hazards. When swimming underwater, Mario has an air supply meter, which quickly depletes his main power meter if it runs out. Mario's health can be restored by collecting coins and his air supply by touching bubbles or coins. When the power meter becomes empty, the player loses a life and must go back to a predetermined checkpoint. The power meter can be temporarily expanded to six units through the use of a Life Mushroom, with the maximum health returning to three units if the overall health falls to three units from enemy or hazard contact or if Mario suffers instant death. Instant death can occur by being swallowed by quicksand or dark matter; falling into bottomless pits, which either consist of black holes or leaving a planet's gravitational pull and falling into space; getting crushed between objects; losing a race against a non-player character; or other special challenges. The player can obtain extra lives by collecting 1-Up Mushrooms, 50 Coins without losing a life, or 50 Star Bits. Blue Hungry Lumas (known as "Luma Shops") can also exchange 30 Star Bits for a 1-Up Mushroom or Life Mushroom in certain galaxies, usually before battling a boss. Multiplayer Super Mario Galaxy has a co-operative two-player option called "Co-Star Mode", in which one player controls Mario and a Star Pointer while the other uses only the Wii Remote to control a second Star Pointer on-screen to gather Star Bits and shoot them at enemies. Additionally, the second player can make Mario jump, or the height of Mario's jump can be increased if the first and second player press the A button at the same moment. The second player can also prevent some enemies from moving by aiming the pointer star at them and holding the A button. Plot Shortly after Mitchell is invited to the centennial Star Festival by Princess Peach to celebrate the comet that passes overhead, Gordo invades the Raleighopolis with a surprise attack in a fleet of airships. Summoning a gigantic flying saucer, Marquessa's entire fortress is removed from its foundations and is lifted into outer space. Mitchell is still at the castle's base until Kamek, one of Gordo's minions, launches Mitchell onto a small planet with his magic. On the planet, he meets an enchantress named Rosalina and her companions, the Lumas. Rosalina is a watcher of the stars, who uses the Comet Observatory to travel across the universe. However, Bowser has stolen all of the Power Stars that act as the Observatory's power source, rendering it immobile. Bestowed with the power to travel through space through one of the Lumas, Mario sets off on a journey across the universe to reclaim the Power Stars and restore power to Rosalina's observatory. Along the way, he finds friends from Mitchell's world the Super Mitchell Land such as Gavin and the North Carolinians. Upon collecting enough Power Stone Coins, the Comet Observatory regains the power to transform into a comet, and flies to the centre of the universe, where Gordo is holding Marquessa captive. Confronting Gordo, Mitchell learns that Gordo's plan is to rule the entire universe with North Carolinian civilians at his side, using a newly constructed sun of his own via the power of the Grand Power Stone Coins. Mitchell manages to defeat Gordo and free North Carolinian civilians; however, in doing so, Gordo's sun collapses into itself, becoming a supermassive black hole that begins consuming everything nearby. All of Rosalina's Lumas jump into the black hole to destroy it, but sacrifice themselves in the process. The black hole collapses into a singularity and explodes in a supernova. Rosalina appears to Mitchell as a giantess, revealing that dying stars are later reborn as new stars. Mitchell awakens in the restored Ralieghopolis, full with all of the creatures he had met in the galaxies, alongside Gavin, Marquessa and the rest of Mitchell's friends, celebrating the new galaxy that has emerged in the skies. Galaxies & Missions Prolouge. A Star-packed Mission *'Planet Earth'=Mitchell's home planet and the 3rd planet of the sun ** *'Moon'=The Moon is an astronomical body that orbits planet Earth, being Earth's only permanent natural satellite ** *'Comet Observetory'= *'Astroid Belt'= ** 1.Martians of Planet Mars *'Planet Mars'=the home planet of Martians (aka Aliens), including warhood and the 4th planet of the sun ** 2.Lovership of Planet Venus *'Planet Venus'=the home planet of Venaterians, fashion, excessive love, roses and prosperity and the 2nd planet of the sun. ** 3.Mercurian territory of Planet Mercury *'Planet Mercury'=the home planet of Mercurians including financial authority, most volcanoes and it's the very 1st planet of the sun. ** 4.Thunder message from Planet Jupiter *'Planet Jupiter'=the home planet of Jupiterians including most supersonic waves, thunderbolts, skyclouds, and king of the gods and it's the very 5th planet of the sun. ** 5.Planet Saturn *'Planet Saturn'=the home planet of Saturnians including most agriculture life, ancient Roman religion, most oftenly the Rings of Saturn system and it's the very 6th planet of the sun. ** 6.Planet Uranus *'Planet Uranus'=the home planet of the Uranians including most famed visibility, Primordial skyhood, most oftenly the slow orbitation of the planet itself and it's the very 7th planet of the sun. ** 7.Planet Neptune *'Planet Neptune'=the home planet of the Neptunians including the ocean, most oftenly the planet was known as the the planet of the sea it's the very 8th planet of the sun. ** 8.Planet Pluto *'Planet Pluto'=the home planet of the Plutonian including the underworldly places such as the haunted houses, most oftenly the planet was known as the the most diabolical planet of the Solar System it's the very 9th planet of the sun. ** 9/Final.Gordo's Engine *'Gordo's Galaxy Reactor'=the final battle inside Gordo's main engine room The Galaxy Reactor Will this be the end of the universe?! we will find out. **The Fate of the Universe Development , director and designer of Super Mario Galaxy, had the idea to incorporate abilities shown in a technology demonstration for the Nintendo Space World in 2000.|200px]] The concept for Super Mario Galaxy s gameplay originated from ideas taken from Super Mario 128, a technology demonstration shown at Nintendo Space World in 2000 to exemplify the processing power of the GameCube. The demonstration's director (and future director of Super Mario Galaxy), Yoshiaki Koizumi, desired that one its distinguishing features, spherical-based platforms, should be used in a future game, but was held back in belief that such a feature would be impossible for technical reasons. Mario creator Shigeru Miyamoto suggested to work on the next large-scale Mario game after Nintendo EAD Tokyo finished development on Donkey Kong Jungle Beat in late 2004, pushing for the spherical platform concept to be realised. A prototype of the game's physics system took three months to build, where it was decided that the game's use of spherical platforms would best be suited to planetoids in an outer space environment, with the concept of gravity as a major feature. During development, the designers would often exchange ideas with Miyamoto from his office in Kyoto, where he would make suggestions to the game design. The game's script was written by Takayuki Ikkaku, though Koizumi was heavily involved in the creation of the story. The idea for Mario to have a "spin" attack came during the early stages of development, when it was decided that jumping on enemies on a spherical map would be difficult for some players. Initially the "spin" was activated via rotation of the Nunchuk's control stick, but after motion sensing was confirmed to be implemented in the Wii Remote, the "spin" was changed to be activated through shaking the controller. Koizumi suggested that Mario's life meter should have a maximum capacity of three instead of eight, but at the same time more 1-Up Mushrooms would be placed in the game and checkpoints would be added, to balance the game's difficulty. Satoru Iwata noted "the fact that the intensity factor changes according to whether the life meter is set to three or eight is representative of the things that players do not notice that actually change the gameplay dramatically.""From 5 to 95." Nintendo UK. 11 June 2008. Retrieved on 1 November 2009. It was first hinted by Takashi Tezuka, Nintendo's analysis and development's general manager, that multiplayer was going to be co-op in an interview with IGN. Two-player functionality was later confirmed, along with reports of the team experimenting with new ways to use the Wii Remote so that one player can control Mario while the other aids him, backed up by suggestions by Miyamoto that the second player could have the ability to affect Mario's progress. It was later revealed at Nintendo's E3 2007 that the co-op mode was permanently implemented into the game and could be accessed at any time. In an after-hours press event at E3 2006 in May, Miyamoto stated: "I don't want to promise anything yet. But if it's not a launch title it will definitely be there within the first six months". Nintendo of America's President Reggie Fils-Aime later stated in a 27 November 2006 interview with MTV that the game was expected to be released sometime up to Christmas 2007. Near the end of Miyamoto's keynote presentation at the 2007 Game Developers Conference in March, he further confirmed: "You'll be able to play Super Mario Galaxy this year". At Nintendo's E3 2007 conference, it was confirmed that Super Mario Galaxy would be released in North America on 12 November 2007, and it was revealed during Leipzig Games Convention in August that it would be released in Europe four days later. In North America, certain retailers had given out a free limited edition coin for preordering the game. Some retailers had delayed it until 13 November 2007, such as GameStop in North America, and some retailers had delayed the release until 14 November 2007. Music (Japan) |Recorded = 2007 |Genre = Video game soundtrack |Length = 1:07:05 (Original Edition) 2:09:54 (Platinum Edition) |Label = Club Nintendo |Producer =}}During development, Mahito Yokota, who was in charge of the musical direction, originally wanted Super Mario Galaxy to have a Latin American style of music; and even had composed 28 tracks in that style. Latin American percussion instruments had already been featured in previous Super Mario instalments, such as steelpans, bongo drums, and congas. For Super Mario Galaxy s theme, Yokota used Latin American instruments and a synthesiser to replicate the sounds featured in old science fiction films. The composition was approved by Yoshiaki Koizumi, the game's director and designer, but when Yokota presented it to Koji Kondo, he stated that it was "no good". When asked why his music was rejected, Kondo responded: "if somewhere in your mind you have an image that Mario is cute, please get rid of it". Incensed by the rejection, Yokota almost quit his job, however Kondo implied that Mario's character was "cool", and instructed him to try again. According to Yokota, he was under the impression that Mario was suited for children, causing him to create "cute" music that would appeal to the targeted audience. Three months later, Yokota presented three different styles of music to Miyamoto: one piece had an orchestral sound, the other had pop music, and the last featured a mix of both orchestral and pop music. Miyamoto chose the orchestral piece, as it sounded the most "space-like". Yotaka stated that Miyamoto chose the piece without knowing that Kondo actually wrote it. In a retrospective interview, Nintendo president Satoru Iwata said that Miyamoto chose the music that sounded "space-like" because he was looking for a sound that would express the game, in contrast to the tropical sounds of Super Mario Bros.. Yotaka revealed that he initially struggled to create music that sounded like Mario, but as time progressed he declared that the songs he made for the game had "become natural". In order to create a sense of variety with the soundtrack, Yokota and Kondo wrote pieces individually; Kondo composed four pieces for the game whereas Yokota composed the rest. Kondo composed the pieces that Yokata specifically requested, as he thought that the game's soundtrack would "end up all sounding the same" if it were composed by one person. The task of creating the game's sound effects were given to Masafumi Kawamura, who was insisted by Yokota that the sound effects should be given a high priority. Kawamura made use of the Wii Remote's speaker; he initially sought out to produce "all sorts of sounds" for it, however he narrowed it once he realised that the sound effects were similar to the ones coming from the television. As a result, Kawamura restricted the sounds coming from the Wii Remote to be triggered from Mario's actions, such as hitting an enemy, in order to make to the player feel like they were having that experience. The game's soundtrack was composed entirely from a 50-person symphony orchestra. Yokota initially had concerns whether or not hiring an orchestra would fit in with the rhythm of a Mario game, however he thought that the use of an orchestra would make the scale of the game "seem more epic". Kondo, on the other hand, stated that Nintendo decided to use an orchestra as he thought that the player would be "obligated to play the game in time to the music". In order to synchronise the soundtrack to gameplay, Kawamura utilised similar techniques he used to synchronise sound effects in The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and Donkey Kong Jungle Beat — in which the game synchronises MIDI data with streaming data, resulting in sound effects playing at the same time as background music. To make synchronisation possible, the audio team requested the orchestra to perform at different tempos set with a metronome. A total of 28 tracks were recorded for the game's orchestrated soundtrack. The official soundtrack was released on 24 January 2008. It was initially an exclusive to Club Nintendo subscribers in Japan, although the soundtrack became available to European Club Nintendo members in November 2008. The soundtrack was released in two versions: the Original Soundtrack, which only contains 28 tracks from the game, and the Platinum Edition, which contains an additional 53 tracks on a second disc for a total of 81 tracks. Reception | MC = 97/100 | 1UP = A | CVG = 9.5/10 | Edge = 10/10 | EuroG = 10/10 | Fam = 38/40 | GI = 9.75/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = A | GSpot = 9.5/10 | GSpy = | GRadar = | GameZone = 9.8/10 | IGN = 9.7/10 | ONM = 97% | Play = 10/10 | award1Pub = IGN GameSpot,Nintendo Power, GameRankings, Kotaku, Yahoo! Games | award1 = Game of the Year }} The game received critical acclaim and was a commercial success upon release. It is the second best ranking game with at least ten reviews on the review aggregator website GameRankings, and the best ranking game of all time with at least 20 reviews, having a score of 97% based on 78 reviews. The game is also the sixth highest rated game of all-time on Metacritic, with a score of 97/100 based on 73 reviews. As of 31 March 2016, Nintendo had sold 12.69 million copies of the game worldwide, making it the third best-selling non-bundled Wii game and the ninth best-selling Nintendo-published game for the Wii. The visuals and presentation were the most praised aspects of the game. Chris Scullion of the Official Nintendo Magazine asserted that the graphics pushes the Wii to its full potential, and stated that its visual effects and large playing areas would constantly amaze the player. Jeremy Parish of 1UP noted that despite the Wii's limitations, the visuals were "absolutely impressive", especially when modified at a higher resolution. Andy Robinson of Computer and Video Games opined that Nintendo favoured gameplay over graphics, however he thought that Super Mario Galaxy "got both perfect". Margaret Robertson of Eurogamer called the visuals an "explosion of inventiveness", stating that the game's detail is only matched by its mission design ingenuity. Andrew Reiner of Game Informer approved of the game's portrayal of water and particle effects, however he noted that the visuals were in similar detail to Super Mario Sunshine. Patrick Shaw of GamePro opined that the game takes "full advantage" of the Wii's capabilities, both in terms of presentation and control schemes. Regarding the presentation, Chrus Hudak of Game Revolution thought that Super Mario Galaxy was a "next-gen reincarnation" of Super Mario 64, stating that the game was polished, engaging and evocative. Alex Navarro of GameSpot commended the colourful and vibrant level details, animations and character designs, stating that "there simply isn't a better-looking Wii game available". Furthermore, Navarro praised the game engine's ability of keeping frame rate drops to "infrequent bouts". Bryn Williams of GameSpy asserted that the game had the best visuals on the Wii, saying that the graphics "are out of this world" and that its wide range of colours produces "better-than-expected" texturing. A reviewer from GamesRadar stated that "words simply can't describe" the game's visual concepts. Louis Bedigan from GameZone thought that the visualisations from Super Mario Galaxy contrast from the "blocky" characters of previous Super Mario games, praising the planet designs as "beautiful" and everything else as "pure eye candy". Matt Casamassina of IGN thought that Super Mairo Galaxy was the only game that pushed the Wii console, stating that "great art combines with great tech for stunning results". David Halverson of Play opined that the game was "supremely" polished and featured "gorgeous nex-gen" graphics. The gameplay, in particular the gravity mechanics and use of the Wii Remote, were also praised. A reviewer from Famitsu commented that the game's tempo was "abnormally good" and that the different variations in level design and difficulty gradually "builds things up". A reviewer from Edge praised the game's use of the Wii Remote, stating that the control schemes more subtle and persuasive as opposed to the "vigorous literalism" of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Scullion was initially sceptical about using the Wii Remote as a pointer, however he admitted that "within mere minutes it felt like we'd been doing this since the days of Mario 64". In addition, Scullion thought that the game's strongest aspect was the "incomparable" gameplay. Parish praised the fluctuating gravity that was featured in the game, stating that it "makes even the wildest challenge feel almost second nature". Robinson similarly commended the gravity, saying that the different uses of the game's gravitational pulls allows the scale of to grow to "genuinely draw-dropping proportions". Robertson regarded the use of gravity as an "explosion of inventiveness". Reiner thought that the game reinvented the platform genre for the seventh generation of video game consoles, stating that Super Mario Galaxy was both nostalgic and new by breaking the laws of physics. Shaw asserted that the new gameplay mechanics reinvigorated the Super Mario franchise, and summarised that the game was the best title since Super Mario 64. Similarly, Hudak thought that the game was a "next-gen reincarnation" of Super Mario 64, whilst stating that the variety of gameplay had a "signature Miyamoto style". Navarro said that the level designs were "top flight in every regard" and also praised the game's introduction of suits, adding that they brought a "great dimension" to gameplay. Williams opined that the game's "shallow" two-player mode did not add anything to the overall experience. However, Williams praised the various gameplay components and the use of both the Wii Remote and Nunchuck, stating that the setup was "pinpoint accurate". A reviewer from GamesRadar thought that the control scheme had a fluid response that improved over the controls of its predecessor, Super Mario Sunshine. Regarding the controls and world designs, Bedigan stated that both aspects are "close to perfection as a game can get". Casamassina found the gameplay mechanics, in particular varying physics, as "ridiculously entertaining". Additionally, Casamassina regarded the motion control well implemented, stating that the player would appreciate the change of pace that the levels offer. Halverson particularly commended the innovative controls, saying the Wii Remote and Nunchuck was "at its finest" and that it was difficult to imagine playing it in another fashion. The soundtrack was well received by critics. Scullion believed it to be the best out of any Super Mario game, opining that each track matches the environments featured throughout the game. Parish considered the orchestrated music superior to the visuals, stating that the dynamic sounds were "quintessentially Mario" yet uncharacteristically sophisticated. Reiner stated that the orchestrated soundtrack was "beautiful" as well as nostalgic, with Robinson similarly citing it as "amazing". However, Hudak criticised the "traditional Mario-esque" lack of voice acting, admitting that if the game did feature voice acting it would "probably seem lame and wrong". Navarro praised the modernised orchestrated soundtrack, stating that it was both excellent and "top-notch". Williams opined that the game featured the best sound on the Wii, stating that original soundtrack would "go down in history" as Nintendo's best first-party effort. A reviewer from GamesRadar stated that Super Mario Galaxy featured the finest "orchestral bombast" ever heard in a game. Bedigan asserted that the soundtrack was "another step forward" in video game music, praising the music as "truly moving" and breathtaking. Casamassina judged the game's music "so exceptional" and "absolutely superb", summarising that it had the best music out of any Nintendo game to date. Awards Super Mario Galaxy received Game of the Year 2007 awards from IGN, GameSpot, Nintendo Power, GameRankings, Kotaku, and Yahoo! Games. On 7 February 2008, the game received the "Adventure Game of the Year" award from the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences at the Interactive Achievement Awards. Super Mario Galaxy placed third in the Official Nintendo Magazine s "100 greatest Nintendo games of all time" list. In 2009, the game won the "Game of the Year" BAFTA at the 5th British Academy Games Awards, surpassing Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In 2009, Super Mario Galaxy was named the number one Wii game by IGN. It was also named by Eurogamer and IGN as the "Game of the Generation". In 2015, the game placed 11th on USgamer's "15 Best Games Since 2000" list. Guinness World Records ranked Super Mario Galaxy 29th in their list of top 50 console games of all time based on initial impact and lasting legacy. The soundtrack also won the "Best Design in Audio" award from Edge. Sequel In the 1,000th issue of the Famitsu, Miyamoto expressed his interest in making a sequel to Super Mario Galaxy. The game originally called "Super Mario Galaxy More" during development, and was initially going to feature variations of planets featured in Super Mario Galaxy. Over time, new elements and ideas were brought into the game, and it was decided that the game would be a full sequel. Super Mario Galaxy 2 was announced during the Nintendo conference at E3 2009 held in Los Angeles. It was released on 23 May 2010 in North America, 27 May 2010 in Japan and on 11 June 2010 in Europe. The sequel has been met with as much critical acclaim as its predecessor, and has sold 6.36 million copies worldwide as of April 2011. References Citations Bibliography * * External links *Official website *Official website *[http://www.thq.com/games/detail/rOhwzYb_mQCENHazWJ9C0aet-KIx3A7P Mitchell Galaxy] at THQ.com Category:2007 video games Category:3D platform games Category:THQ games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Games about extraterrestrial life Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Category:Wii games Category:Wii games re-released on the Nintendo eShop Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 3 games re-released on the PlayStation Store Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox games re-released on the Xbox Live Marketplace Category:Nicktoon characters Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Video games composed by MITCHELL Project Music Team Category:Video games produced by MITCHELL Project Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in outer space Category:Asymmetrical multiplayer video games Category:Mitchell Galaxy Category:Mitchell Galaxy series Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Marvelous Entertainment